The Xandrian Worldmind
by MoonlightShadows13
Summary: It didn't make any logical sense. After all, why would it take over his body while he slept? The Worldmind didn't even like him. I know it sounds weird, but please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I did some looking into Sam's powers, and I found out that his predecessor could be taken over by the Xandarian Worldmind, which was the 'life' of the planet that Nova got his powers from, in the form of the Nova Force. So, I thought it would be cool to give this power to our beloved Ultimate Spiderman Nova. Here goes…**

Sam Alexander was struggling to keep his eyes open. He had pulled an all-nighter fighting some of his predecessor's enemies. The guy hadn't even told Sam his name, and now Sam was stuck with the guy's enemies, who for some reason kept thinking that Sam was the same person from before, despite the fact that he was obviously much younger. That and his personality was completely different.

Jerking from the brink of sleep for the umpteenth time, Sam decided it was time for action. He raised his hand, sitting up straighter.

"Yes, Sam?" Acting Principal Colson almost sighed as he called on the young superhero.

"Sir, I don't feel well. May I go to the nurse's office?" Sam quelled the yawn growing in his throat as he said these words.

"Very well, Sam," Colson said, turning back to his lesson. Sam grabbed his bag and walked out into the hallway. He entered the nurse's office, and the desk lady just nodded at him. Sam had the sneaking suspicion she worked for SHEILD, too, but kept this to himself. Flopping down on the bed in the corner, Sam let the soft embrace of sleep envelope him…

%%%%%%

"Sam? I thought you didn't feel well." Colson was surprised to see the teen back in class already. Sam smiled happily.

"All better." He proceeded to his seat next to Luke Cage, aka Powerman.

"Dude, usually you skip the rest of the class. Are you really sick this time?" Luke asked him. Sam looked truly puzzled at the thought.

"I have no memory of skipping classes before," Sam said bluntly. "Are you sure your database is functioning correctly?"

"Uh…" The bell rang, releasing the students from school for the day. Sam walked out the door, in the general direction of his locker. After arriving, he fiddled with the lock, trying to hit the right combination.

"This confounded thing puzzles me. How does it stay locked as it is?" He pulled on it, trying to pull it off, failing, of course.

"Sam?" Ava Ayala, aka White Tiger, walked up beside her teammate.

"Yes, that is indeed who I am at this moment." Sam replied, still pulling on the combination lock.

"Did you forget it again? Here." Ava pushed him aside, flicking the dial around to the right numbers. Sam had told her them because he seemed convinced he would forget. Obviously he had been right.

"Thank you," Sam said, pulling his math and social studies books from the locker.

"You're actually taking your homework?" Ava asked incredulously.

"Is that not what it is for? Work for home?" Sam looked at her.

"Well, yeah, but… You just never take it home or at least not that I've noticed…"

"I seem to be rather a slacker, skipping classes and not doing the work for home at home."

"Uh… Sam are you feeling alright?"

"All systems are functioning adequately," Sam told her, turning to walk toward the door.

%%%%%%

Spiderman, aka Peter Parker, swung past the buildings of New York, heading steadily toward the Helicarier. When he climbed inside, he found most of the team waiting for him.

"Dude, there is something seriously wrong with Sam," Luke told him.

"What happened?" Spiderman asked them.

"We don't know. It started in seventh period, and ever since then he's been acing strange," Ava told Peter, who had pulled off his mask.

"Strange how?"

The team watched Sam sitting on the couch in their break room. He had his homework spread around him, and was shooting through the problems at an alarming rate. It seemed he was also making up all the work he had failed to turn in before. That was a lot of assignments. Snapping the books closed when finished with them, Sam piled all his homework and books up on the floor. After finishing the work presented to him, Sam paused, tapping his pencil on his leg. The teen stood, picking the books up and carrying them off down a hallway. The team followed him, seeing Sam carefully place the papers in a folder clearly labeled, 'Completed Assignments' and stashing the books in the closet.

"Wow. That was impressive, to say the least." Peter said to the others after they had retreated a safe distance to the kitchen.

"Yeah, but Sam has never been that organized, or smart for that matter," Ava said. Peter crinkled his brow as he thought about this. It was certainly true. The alarm began to blare, red lights flashing, and the team decided to put this strangeness off for a better time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam jerked awake at the sound of the alarm. He found himself sitting on top of a pile of books in his closet. That was strange. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the nurse's office in seventh period. Also, even though he had just woken up, it seemed that his muscles were even more tired, but he'd have to figure it out later. Right now he was needed on a mission.

Nova watched the city disappear beneath him as he rocketed toward the location of his teammates. He arrived just in time, too, saving White Tiger from a blow from the back from one of the Furious Four, The Wizard if he remembered correctly.

"Nova, you're late!" White Tiger yelled at him.

"Sorry, I overslept," Nova told her while zapping The Wizard.

"Overslept? But, you were awake when we left!"

"No I wasn't. I woke up in my closet to the alarm."

"That's not possible; you were just putting the books back. There's no way for you to have been asleep."

"Wait, did I do my homework all at once earlier?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?" Nova slapped his forehead in realization at her words.

"Of course, that must be it!" Nova said just before he was hit from behind by a rather large opponent. Scrambling back to his feet, Nova whirled to face… well; he didn't really know this one.

"Richard Rider! After years I have finally found you!" The strange enemy exclaimed.

"Um… Are you talking to me?" Nova asked the reptilian man in front of him. He was lean, with green skin, about 20 inches in height. Nova had never seen him before in his life.

"Of course! Are you really so proud as to pretend not to remember me? I am the Sphinx, and I will finally destroy you, Richard Rider!"

"Look," Nova began to back away from the strange… whatever he had called himself, "I don't know if you haven't been around for awhile, but I don't think he's alive anymore. He was my predecessor."

"I will not fall for your tricks, Richard Rider! I can tell by your powers! They come from the Nova Force, and you have the Xandarian Worldmind inside of you!"

"I don't know who you even are!" Nova flew back, blasting the odd opponent with an energy blast. A sudden drowsiness caused Nova to feel like he suddenly needed sleep. Unable to stop the drowsy feeling, Sam fell asleep…

Sam tumbled toward the ground, and Spiderman swung to catch him, but the superhero jerked out of his fall, zooming back to roundhouse kick the strange villain that had started attacking him. He easily knocked the villain out, turning in time to save Powerman from an attack from behind by Thundra. It seemed to the others that his abilities to use his powers had increased greatly, and before they knew it, the villains were captured and turned over to SHEILD.


	3. Chapter 3

The team stared at Sam. He was sleeping on the floor of the break room, snoring loudly. They really had no idea what to do. He seemed to be acting even stranger than usual this week, and it was starting to bother them. Even though he being stronger and having more rational thought wasn't all that bad, they found they actually missed his usual self.

Waking blearily, Sam looked around while he sat up. That was odd. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep while battling some disgruntled alien that had known his prediseccor. Now he was in the break room?

Feeling more than a little disoriented, Sam shook his head.

"Um, Sam?" Ava stepped closer to her slightly younger teammate. Sam was actually the youngest on the team. He had also been the first to be picked up by SHEILD, which was probably why he was so sure he should be team leader.

"Oh, hey, Ava. Do you have any idea how I got here?"

"You flew here from the battle. You took out all the villains by yourself. Don't you remember?"

"No… Oh crap!" Sam jerked to his feet.

"What, Sam?"

"I just remembered something very important about the guy who gave me this helmet. I'll see you later!" Sam jerked his helmet on, zipping out of the Helicarier toward a graveyard on the other side of town.

%%%%%%

Sam sat in front of the gravestone marked Richard Rider. He was trying desperately to draw up the memories of the night he had gotten his powers…

It was raining, and a streak of light flashed through the sky. Sam felt the ground shake near him, and ran into the forest. The crash had been very close. He found a spaceship in a crater. He pushed aside some of the rubble to find a man, brutally injured. Sam stared at him with wide eyes. The man turned to him and with much effort, pulled off his helmet and handed it to the young boy.

"Take it, and do great things, you are Nova," the man said in a hoarse voice. He coughed, blood spilling onto his suit. "The Worldmind will help you, it lives inside that helmet." The man coughed again, falling still, his eyes closing.

"M- Mister?" Sam said, his voice shaking. He grabbed the man's shoulder, yanking him back and forth violently. "Wake up. Wake up!" Sam collapsed on the ground, stunned. A voice poured into his mind, smooth and silky, with many depths to it, as if a thousand voices in one.

"Hello, young hero."

Sam left his retrieve, and looked around him. He wondered if he could speak to this Worldmind thingy-mawhatsit… He tried calling inside his head, to no avail. Maybe it required something more than that, but what he didn't know.

Sam decided to pursue this somewhere else, the graveyard being rather creepy to him. Pulling on his helmet, Sam flew toward his favorite spot in the city. It was the top of a rather tall building, just a bit shorter than your average skyscraper. He loved to sit on the roof, swinging his legs over the edge while watching the crowd gather. For some reason they always thought he was going to jump, but that didn't make any sense. Sure, a lot of people had, but you'd think that they'd get the picture by now. After all, he was up there almost everyday. Sam lay down on the rough rooftop, looking at the sky. He felt rather tired, but put sleep out of his mind. After all, he had to figure out how to talk to that Worldmind thingamajig.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?" Sam called inside his head. He had been trying for ages; taking the helmet off and putting it back on with each try.

"Stupid helmet." He grumbled, pulling it on.

"Calling it stupid will not solve your problem." The voice came out of nowhere, and had a multi-tiered quality.

"So did you just choose to not respond to me?" Sam asked the voice in annoyance.

"Yes. I have better things to do than to talk to you when you're feeling upset."

"I don't want to talk to you because I'm upset." Sam practically growled in his head.

"Oh? Then why have you called?"

"Because you're taking over my body."

"… And?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to find a new recruit to use the Nova Force."

"Why? I'm using it, in case you didn't notice."

"I did notice, which is the problem. You're so incompetent. You do not even know the full extent of these powers!"

"That's because no one bothered to tell me about them! The guy I got this helmet from died before telling me anything! And you've been silent for all these years, so what did you expect? Wait, have you been actively searching for this new recruit?"

"Yes."

"In space?"

"Yes."

"With my body?"

"What other body was I supposed to use?"

"Is that why my predecessor's enemies have suddenly been showing up?"

"Probably."

"Seriously? When did you get the time to do all this?"

"When you were asleep."

"Is that why I never feel rested?"

"Yes."

"Great. What do I need to do to prove to you that I'm worthy to have the Nova Force?"

"Tell me, do you want to keep the Nova Force?"

"Yes."

"Are you using it to the best of your abilities?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want to keep it? Why do you use it?"

"I… I want to use it… So I can… Save them."

"Who?"

"All the people I can, to make up for the ones I couldn't save." Sam's mind flashed to the memory of when he was ten, a little while after he had gotten his powers and... He shoved the memory out of his mind, determined not to think about the Bahamas.

"I see. Alright, then go and fight to save them." Sam stood, walking to the edge, and jumped off.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam felt his eyelids get heavy as he sat in English, listening to Colson go on about the school budget. He wondered blearily before falling asleep if there were any corndogs left in the fridge on the Helicarrier.

The final bell rang, and Colson sighed, erasing the board. He watched as the kids walked out, noticing that the teenaged SHEILD team was still hovering around one of the desks.

Sam was fast asleep, head resting on his arms. He had already explained to everyone what had been going on, or at least he had explained it as far as they had required. They wondered if they should wake him up, but considering that this was the first time he had actually slept since the Worldmind incident, they were hesitant. In the end, they just carried him out of the classroom. Luke had his arms, and Iron Fist his ankles. They carried him back to the Helicarrier, where they threw him onto the nearest couch. Sam even slept through the alarm that went off soon after, apparently some strange green, lizard like alien was attacking downtown…

**Ok, so there it is, the end. If you don't know who the alien is, reread chapter two. Also, if you want to know about when Sam was ten, you can read my other story, A Past Long Forgotten. Okay, that's about it. See you guys later (if anyone actually reads this, that is...).**


End file.
